


The Journey of The Remembrancer

by Stoneblade54



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneblade54/pseuds/Stoneblade54
Summary: Felix Jaeger has been thrown into a world ripe with conflict. He is alone now as the armies of Chaos march to the lands of men, bereft of his comrades and without a way back he will have to battle his way to the empire he loves and fulfill his oath.





	1. Accidents

"In all my days as the Slayer’s servant I had always known to depend on the seemingly boundless strength he carried within his squat frame, but with the trouble which arose from that tunnel, I found myself for the first time in years without his company, alone and in places beyond my worldly knowledge.”

Excerpt from “Oath Keeper” by herr Felix Jaeger, Aldorf press, 1062 Imperial calendar.

Rocks tumbled down from the crags above as the chaos beast thrashed it’s unwieldy tusks at the Slayer. Gotrek raced towards the monster with rune axe in hand, glowing a deep ruby red in response to the corrupting aura of the thing. A spear head nearly pierced the dwarf’s neck when the remaining marauders who had yet to meet their damonic gods rallied around the bastion that was the abomination, only to be halted by an underhanded swipe made by his remembrancer. Karaghul met the bare flesh of the heathen northerner, splitting him open when Felix sidestepped the shaft of the crude iron weapon. He ran after the Slayer, partially to prevent any of the bastards surrounding them from ending his saga prematurely and partially to keep himself from appearing like an easier target.

“Come on then you disgusting bug, I have a doom to meet!” The Slayer shouted when he managed to chop through one of the insectoid legs of the thing, spraying out a black blood that caused it to scream out in a way too reminiscent of a man’s. 

With the severing of the eighth leg of the beast, it could no longer support the unnatural weight inside its body and tumbled onto the band of raiders hunddled behind it to shield themselves from Gotrek’s onslaught. This would prove to be the last mistake they made when the behemoth crushed them beneath it’s bulk. Again it shreaked in anguish as the remaining legs kicked out futilely to place the body upright. Felix couldn’t help but feel that they were to be doing a service to the pitiful creature as Gotrek sliced it’s head open like a ripe melon with his axe.

Black blood mixed to the grey of the ground, wiping away the dust to stain it in what may have been one final act of defiance. The Slayer spat on the corpse as he motioned to the entrance of the cavern with his weapon still dripping ickor. “Seems we caught them unawares manling, pathetic. Any dwarf beardling would never be so dull sensed.” 

Felix made the sign of the hammer upon realising the battle had ended in total for now as the taint of chaos spilled out from the gash made in the side of this mountain, it’s stink breaking the fresh air breezing from on high. They had followed this path at random after hearing from one partially grizzled ranger about the chaos forces nested in the nooks and crannies. Many expeditions have been made to exterminate the infection, but few were successful on account of how the numbers of the daemon worrshippers continued to grow despite the best efforts of militia forces sent by the local governors. Days passed with little more than occasional skirmishes between them and the stray grouping of norse warriors. It ended when they managed to follow one such warband to this cave and it was without a doubt either to the human or dwarf that this place was linked to the raiding somehow.

Grim was the entrance to the bowls of this place. Runes of holy make scarred the stone in blood and other things unmentionable to sensible folk while severed limbs laid impaled on spikes, some acting as horrific torches as fire blazed out of empty eye sockets, yet for all the morbid attention there was none of the trappings of any fighting encampment. No guards stalked the halls of the twisting rock nor did lay any such things of life, save for piles of dung and bones bleached white with time.

Neither did Felix find comfort in the silence or the isolation, instead gripping the hilt of his templar sword in anticipation of sudden violence. The reasons for such oddity became apparent when they reached the bottom of the route. Chiseled columns of stone replaced the natural geometry of the cave, the art made by a skillful hand as snake like beings held up rows upon rows of stone in submission to the swirling vortex contained in a ring of material not native to this place at the end of the chamber where energy popped and fizzled out of the portal. Internally Felix cringed at the sight. “A warpgate here of all places?” He thought to himself as the Slayer strolled further with his ax beginning to glow anew.

“Of all the Grimnir be damned things, why did it have to be another one of these?” Gotrek bellowed out into the empty tomb. Felix turned to the dwarf, bewildered by his companion’s declaration of complaint. “Really? That is what makes you finally complain after so long?”

The Slayer shrugged at his remembrancer. “Last time we dealt with one I ended up indebted to a damned elf and was robbed of another great doom.” He continued to march to the archway, his ax held in a ham sized fist. “Best to get it over with quickly before more unpleasantness stalks through.”

A shudder came from the cavern as more energy surged out of the gate, causing stone to fall in small crumbles. It bubbled in unnatural ways with the light emitted by it surging to near blinding brightness. Gotrek hefted his axe over his shoulder as if he was about to fell a tree when they came within striking distance of the masonry. Felix felt his stomach slightly turn as the first blow chopped deep, making the energy of the warp shift around him and upon the second it speeded out in vollies which ebbed the sensation. Then at once without warning the rubble began to float and slowly get sucked into the device.

Felix reached out for Gotrek as the dwarf’s balk inched towards the vortex. The Slayer was firmly rooted to the ground like a great oak but even his strength was powerless to completely prevent him sliding as he prepared for one last blow. With a grunt of effort the rememberer tried to grab on to his friend’s arm, only to find his footing to be weak against the vortex’s might and without mercy he was edging closer to it as the strength of the typhoon grew. Before he could fly into the doorway to the realm of Chaos, his body stopped, suspended in the air as something tugged on his red cloak.

“Manling, hang on!” He heard Gotrek shout from behind as the tips of his boots dipped into the tide of unreality. For a moment, a heart beat, Felix dared to hope that the Slayer could prevent the fate before him, but a ripping sound cast that down into the grave as he completed his flight into hell.


	2. Divine Duty

Faces leered at him, dissolving into the ether as Felix flew upon the tides of the realm of souls, his mind racing with terror. The world was gone, transformed into a swirling madness of colors that caressed his skin with the sensation of razors. He knew he wasn’t long to live, or maybe he was, that this was some unbidened afterlife where those depraved enough to follow chaos go when breath leaves their bodies. Fingers reached out, pulling on him like a ragdoll as the shades of daemons emerged from the miasma. Felix shut his eyes in a vain attempt to block out the insanity to find it nesting inside his eyelids, showing even more debatched things.

“Sigmar help me!” He screamed as his body rode the warp current, rocketing him deeper into the depths, burning away at both his mind and flesh. Felix held the hilt of Karaghul, the sword now becoming his last tie to reality as the skin began to peel away from his muscle. Soon he realised his form would be ruined, mutated beyond recognition in the waves of the inmaterium. Fervently he prayed to the hammer god to save him, to deliver him from this place, vowing to do whatever his lord demanded. Then at once, everything was calm.

Felix opened his eyes as he felt something solid underneath his back. The colors danced around him, but wherever he was it was free of that madness. He looked up to see a figure standing before him. The person was tall and muscled, granting him a frame that nearly made Gotrek look underwhelming. His eyes were a sky blue, his hair a deep brown that went past his shoulders and down into the patched furs which clothed him. A crown rested upon his brow that shined like a star, adding a sense of nobility to his savage demeanor, but the one thing which caught the eye of the wayward poet was the weapon this stranger carried. It was a massive two handed golden warhammer that rested by his feet with the head pointed downwards as his hands rested on the butt of the tool.

“S-Sigmar!?” The man nodded. “Aye kinsmen, I’ve come to answer your pleas.” Felix stuttered in amazement, the god of the empire was standing before him in the flesh and he was without words to say, which seemed to suit the deity perfectly. “We’ve haven’t much time, the ruinous forces marshall as we speak to enter the mortal realm in full power, bringing with them warriors from beyond the stars that will lead to the end of everything. I am powerless to intervene in the mortal coil as the great enemy batters me endlessly and if I were to stop my campaign here with the forefathers then they would overrun our world, so I ask you Felix Jaeger to act in my stead. The creatures of darkness are beginning to gnaw at the barrier between reality and here, you are to stop them before that happens.”

Again the poet stammered as his flesh restored itself in the presence of his god. “But-but..I, where do you need me to go, what do-” Something massive brushed against the bubble of sanity, teeth larger than a man threatened to pierce the wards surrounding the two. “Enough, do not worry my brother, I shall guide you when the time is right, for now, go!” The barbarian god shouted as he lifted his warhammer high and swung it, not at the daemon, but at Felix.

The strike launched him through the warp at blinding speed until he felt his skin start to burn. Nightmares and dreams raced past the swordsman as he approached a hole in the vale of unreality, going straight to it and then suddenly having the sensation of falling come upon him as he reentered the real world and it was because he was falling, from rather high up now that he thought about it. The ground was rushing towards him just quick enough that he could make out the shapes of pine trees below him. Branch after branch collided with him, softening the fall with each snap until he was somehow on the ground again.

Slowly Felix arose from his position and felt his skin. Everything on his person was hot, burning with energies he couldn’t guess at the nature of, but he was alive, that he knew. His legs shook from the effort to stand as both the physical and mental pain came rearing back. Still he remembered what he was told, what was a stake. So with a mild scream and a slight kiss given to the ground, he made his way forward into the wilderness to face the uncertainty of what was to come.


End file.
